Of Love Lost
by Windsentry
Summary: Haruka's all alone. Michiru's gone. A short fic about letting go.


Of Love Lost

PG

Angst

By Ao_tenshi (ao_tenshi27@hotmail.com)

Author's note: Quite simple, I don't own any of the 

characters I used here. 

---------

I never knew what really happened. It was so fast. 

Everything went so fast. Maybe I am stupid, I don't care.

 I just want everything to fix themselves up, if not the 

way it was, then the way it should be. I loved her, really. 

But if that love I gave is not sufficient enough for her to 

consider, then I'm lost. I gave her all, everything in me. 

Sad thing though, she didn't see. She only saw that I'm 

becoming a proud one. Oh, I don't know. College didn't 

really bring me much change because there, I get to be 

who I am, and not be bothered by people around me. 

Things were going quite well when school started. The first 

term went on just fine. But, the second term, brought something 

I didn't expect. Hell, I was so madly in love with her. I already 

knew from the start that somebody else occupies her heart 

except from me. I said to myself that it didn't matter because 

it's a thing of the past. Still I see things, I see them together 

and it happened. I wanted to scream out my heart, but every 

time I want to cry, she stops me. And says that she still loves 

me. Baka am I really, to let that relationship bloom when 

we're still together. I hate myself. 

Why did I ever let her get into me that way? Why did she 

ever love me? What did she see in me? And why does 

she insist on loving me, as a friend?

Michiru...

I don't... I can't... I can't go on like this forever. It's good that 

you've found somebody to love in replace of me, the wind. 

I don't care if I feel so empty, just as long as you're happy...

 You know that don't you? All I wanted is to see you happy. 

And all you wanted was to end this relationship YOU started

 because you say it's wrong. Why? Why can't you not see 

that damn I'm suffering? Why are so proud suddenly? 

I can't reach you now. I don't even believe that I reached 

your heart now! You've changed since your vacation... 

Is that because of him? Damn him! 

Wait.. Changed? No! 

You didn't change. You still don't understand me... 

You play it like you're some supreme god who doesn't 

have to look down upon people because they're so little 

to your eyes. You just played with me... And it hurts... 

It really does.

Maybe you don't feel it. You somebody new to take 

your mind off anything that would remind you of me. 

Of us. And I don't have anybody left except myself... 

And I can't get over the fact that we're through that easy. 

Even if you want us to be friends... to be just bestfriends. 

It's true. So it is. That friends could turn out to be lovers, 

but lovers couldn't be friends after a breakup.

And you don't feel that. You don't feel the pain here in my 

heart. I loved you with all my heart. You were jealous of 

my flirting and of somebody who I didn't even have a 

relationship with. You're selfish. Or I just spoiled you..?

I know I came short. It's not all my fault anyway... I wanted

 to be there with you as much as possible, but you don't 

have time. And I still have my schedule to attend to. Whenever

 you say that you'll be around, you often wound up late, and I 

have to hurry. Then you frown when I leave. Geez...! 

You still doubt my love for you don't you? After everything. 

It's okay. I'll be fine. But I have to leave. I can't stay here 

living as if nothing had happened. Because something tragic

had. I don't need your pity. I don't simply need your friendship. 

I need you. But you don't...

I wish you knew how I really feel. That I'm lost now. But I'm 

glad that you still have yourself. Take care, will you? 

Gomen nasai for everything I've done to hurt you. I didn't do 

them on purpose.

Gomen, I know I shouldn't have. Hai, I don't have any right to 

interfere with your world now. I'm just a friend anyway...

Goodbye, Michiru...

Aishiteru...

Always.

------

So, how was it? Depressing or what? I'd really like to know, 

Or rather, hear from you, guys. You know, to improve my

Writing! ^_^


End file.
